


DAY01 与L的相遇 （电台主播X你）

by supremeAcan



Series: 痴女妄想日记 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 女强, 排泄, 非自愿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeAcan/pseuds/supremeAcan
Summary: DAY01 与L的相遇 （电台主播X你）预警慎入：随意妄想，切勿联系到生活。含有痴女强上情节。部分有排泄描写。男主已婚。
Relationships: 已婚/你
Series: 痴女妄想日记 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809604
Kudos: 1





	DAY01 与L的相遇 （电台主播X你）

“先生”，女孩说着不小心跌坐在男人身上，微烫的肌肤透过衬衫贴在男子的胸口，好像一只小猫在心口挠痒痒。

“你没事吧”男子温柔的扶起女孩，从肩膀传递出掌心的冰凉让女孩忍不住打了个颤，啊～真不愧是自己喜欢的人，对于诱惑不喜形于色，还绅士的扶自己起来。

女孩抖了抖肩膀，似乎要把那过电一般的刺激甩掉，“先生真对不起，这杯我给您赔罪”说着便大口仰头干了杯中的啤酒

“诶你慢点喝”似乎是怕女孩呛到，又怕她太快醉倒，男人轻柔的拍了拍她的背。

“小甜心过来怎么不和我打声招呼啊?”身后略显轻浮的声音响起，正是这次聚会的主办人，“这么快就喝上了，你和L老师认识？”嘴上说着客气的话可手里一点也没闲着揽住你的细腰，视线也在你们二位之间扫来扫去。

你怕给L先生引起不必要的误会，连忙说道“我刚才差点摔倒，多亏L老师出手相救，这么想感谢他一下”

听到你的解释后，主办人也对上了L老师无奈又包容的笑容，想想你平时就跌跌撞撞的样子，算是接受了这个解释。“你等下多少注意点，这还没喝都要L老师扶你，等下喝了可怎么办？”说着想要拽着你到一边。

你不依的甩开他的手“没事啊，我这不一下子清醒了嘛？再说你那边的朋友我也没几个认识的，待在这边清静些”

“唉想带你见识见识你都不愿意”主办人说着在别人看不见的角度惩罚性的捏了一下小屁股，压低嗓音用自认为“性感”的声音说道“去0419等我”

果然今晚也躲不过去么，你尽力不表现出厌恶的神情抬头朝他甜甜的笑道“好的呢~”至少在这之前，你可以尽力去做喜欢的事。

总算送走了那位瘟神，一屁股坐下来刚要掏出兜里的香烟点上却瞥到旁边有些不满的视线，才发现刚为了避免尴尬的L老师又回来坐到了你的旁边。

“不好意思啊，（指了指手里的香烟）身边的人都习惯了，您应该不抽吧”

“没事，我不介意”虽然身边也有些人会有烟酒来排解压力，可在L老师看来这并不是好的习惯，虽然不喜欢可除了工作场合外自己也不会让别人迁就自己。

“不不不这可不行”你说着放下手里的打火机，好奇的问道“您是闻不惯那边的烟味才过来的？”

“不全是这个原因，我不擅长唱歌。”L丝毫没有犹豫的说出了自己的短处。

“怎么会您的声音这么好听？”你脱口反驳道，在你眼里，他都不准说自己不好。

“呵呵，是有人这么说过”，似乎察觉到自己的失言，你不好意思地低下头，却也瞥到了他无名指上的戒指。

“您和您夫人一定很恩爱吧”

“她对我很好，我们还有个很可爱的孩子”好像是每一个合格的父亲想到自己温馨的家庭都会不由自主地露出微笑，L先生一边抚摸着戒指一边回忆道。

你努力不把心里翻滚的酸意表现在脸上，对，他从来不会是你的，过去现在未来，你只会像个无耻又贪婪的鼠辈在角落觊觎着他。你也不知道自己有什么问题，不缺钱花也不缺床伴，先前的那个主办人大了你十几岁依旧用自己的权势对你威逼利诱你同他上床。可L老师不同，偶然听到过他的声音后，你便无可自拔。在那一个个迷失绝望的夜晚，是他的声音陪着你，给你勇气。

猜到了主办人可能会邀请到L先生所在行业的人，没想到真的能遇到他。既然他是触不到的光，那便当这一切都是春梦一场可好。

借着想看小朋友照片的理由坐近他，“不小心”地坐在了他的手上一点点，短裤没包裹住的地方传出炙热的温度挨着他的。

他的耳根有些不自然的红了，努力的往沙发里面缩，（还真够坐怀不乱的）你内心吐槽道，越是这样 ，你越想看他在你身上驰骋纵欲的样子。

大约是为了避嫌什么的，他又回到了那帮同事学生身边，可没想到的是几番下来他就已经要站不稳了，你借口扶他去外面透透气，他虽想拒绝可身边一个个不是拉着他喝酒划拳就是要唱歌，他只好依了你，更何况他也没力气推开你。

你把他引到与大厅相反的僻静角落，这里算是你在会所里的休息室，每晚的你都是在这里一遍遍说服自己不要沉迷，但还是一次次被拖进深渊。

你知道在他眼里你不是干净的，你也知道自己不是。

可你没法说服他也没法说服自己，起初的你只是贪图那一夜的快感，而这还为你带来了金钱和地位。有时候看着网上吐槽着说妓女们都是贪慕虚荣。虚荣有什么不好，可以给自己带来房子衣服，那些故作姿态的人哪一个不是上了床都变了本性一样，用鞭子，麻绳，来虐待她看她疯魔，甚至有一个喜欢将她置于死亡的边缘，看着自己双眼翻白挣扎着求救的时候才能释放出那欲望。现在的你想要逃，逃到一个可以过普通日子的地方。可这怎么由得你，现在的你已经变成了商品，更因为知晓了一些秘密而变得“更有价值”。有时候看着高级餐厅里的打工小妹，因为不小心把汤洒在了某人的定制西装上，虽然装着上流社会的面孔，某人大度又温柔的说没关系不过是一件衣服而换来小妹感激的目光。可是在桌布遮挡的下方他狠狠地踢在了你的小腿上，又用皮鞋来狠碾你的脚尖。只有这样，他们才能维持住在大众面前的”和善“形象。

L老师的呻吟勾回了你的视线，是啊，现在只有他才是最重要的，哪怕今天之后他会看不起你，避你如蛇蝎，你也想要满足自己的愿望。

你扶着他慢慢走向了卫生间，地砖上还有你冲凉时没散去的湿气，他脚有些打滑的颤颤巍巍，一边收紧了在你肩膀的手。

终于扶他到了马桶前，可你并没有离开，反而是笑盈盈地看着他，好像等着他的下一个口令。

他虽然醉了，可还不是完全不清醒，“那个谢谢你，你先出去我自己来就好”

你瞟了下裤子中央的胀大，知道他憋不了多久，而现在这个程度，过不了多久还是要来求你，便领着他扶墙称好。

过了一分半你就安耐不住了，悄悄打开为了浴室门上为了猫咪进出而钻到的小门，虽然有些遮挡你还是看到了自己满意的，他一手扶着墙，一手在和牛仔裤上的纽扣作斗争。就算没有下药，喝了这么些酒的他手上一点力气也没有，还要扶着墙，怎么可能解的开。

有些急促的呼吸，似乎是闻到了你浴室里的香薰味，再结合刚才搂你肩膀感受的胸前的柔夷轻轻擦过他的，手也被压到过那浑圆的屁股蛋儿上，不知道那里是不是同你的大腿一样洁白无瑕。

手放弃似的从纽扣那里移开，渐渐下移揉捏着那团胀大。嘴里不清晰的哼喊着什么“再快点”。

你兴奋的看着他这“不洁”的一面往日的你只能从他声音里偶尔的轻喘而妄想这是因为你才发出的。现在的他，在你的浴室里，肆意大胆的自渎着，总是想着你的。

你用钥匙悄悄拧开门锁，踮起脚尖一边从背后朝他耳边呵气一边小手附上他的。“L老师，您这是在做什么呢”

被你吓的这一机灵，他那里抖动的险些要漏出来，可又被你捏的紧紧的不能泄露半分。

“我...能帮我叫个学生进来吗？”他低头不敢看你。

你捏了捏他的尖端，涨的你手指都要圈不住了。低声笑道“这种场合叫学生来不合适吧，要不您先教教我算了？”

“你。”他又羞又急，可拿你没办法。偏偏被你还揉的怪舒服的，尽管内心的道德感在咆哮着。

“老师您醉了，这不过是您喝醉的一场梦，好不好~”你撒娇的在他耳边蛊惑道。

似乎是泡在酒精里的大脑接受了你的说法，他下意识的点点头，身体也不由自主地朝你手心拱去。

因为是夏日，L老师是穿的轻薄透气型的牛仔裤，比起普通的款式只要轻轻一压就能显出这肉棒的形状。

你颠颠手中这不轻的分量，故意隔着这裤子来用指甲上下刮动，即便是隔着裤子，不一会尖端便透露出一点点湿意。

“老师这么大的人怎么还是管不住自己啊？啊？尿裤子这种事是不是该罚？”

明明不是他的错，可被这话刺激的羞耻心又开始扭动着，头也埋在你的肩膀不敢让你看到他的表情。“别...你别这样，帮帮我”他低声的渴求道。

“好~那L老师教教我怎么脱好不好？”

“先，用手解开扣子”对上你天真又色情的笑容，他知道不说清楚你是不会帮他交代出来的，只好把那心里最后一点羞耻丢掉一步步教你。

他的裤子是扣子加拉链的，偏偏解开扣子的时候还不放过他，你的手钻进他的手和裤子之间的缝隙，冰凉的小手穿插着他的手指，一下一下的按动着那个扣结。

好不容易解开了那扣子，正当他要拉下拉链是被你的手一挡。

“老师怎么不教我就自己动手了呢？”

“拉，下，拉，链”他压下怒火慢慢地吐出一字一句。

可见你还是牵着他的手不放开，他不解地看向你。“可是我的手只有和老师牵手的力气，没有拉拉链的力气怎么办？我们是不是还可以想想别的办法”说着用小舌吻向了他的喉结。

他用另一只手推开你，两指夹住你的舌尖，命令道“用舌头帮我解开。”

“谨遵师命。”你调皮的作了作揖，双手便环保住他的背部，想树袋熊一样一点点滑下去，期间也没忘了在那胸前的红樱桃上亲上几口，不亲到肿起来誓不罢休。

等滑到裤袋那里，你不慌不急地先是亲了几口，感觉到后脑的施压才停止了游戏。

你用舌尖一点点的拉开拉链，肉棒并没有像小说里那样弹到脸上，而是直接顶在了你的眼窝上，像滚烫又湿润的毒蛇吐露着芯子一颤一颤的。

“老师别急，听说多积攒几次最后爆发出来会更快乐，我们一起试一试好不好~”你哈着热气似乎是在和他的肉棒对着话，而柱体也像是感受到了你的欲望而一跳一跳的。L知道自己没有拒绝的权利，即便拒绝了你也会按照你想要做的形式，从今晚你见到他就是，他只要享受你就够了。

内裤的下端已经结成水滴的形状，你伸出小舌尝了尝这略有咸腥的味道，没有往常被按在头下尝到的臭味，内裤甚至有些洗衣液特有的果香味。

你满意的含住他的柱体，上上下下的滑动着，每次到那两颗卵蛋前还会轻轻地嘬一下好像那里藏着最好喝的果汁一般。

“老师的这个果味棒棒糖好奇怪啊~闻起来甜甜的，吃起来又那么重口味。”

“别...说多余的，再快点”你抬头对上他略带威胁的眼神，对于他不回答你的惩罚，你用牙齿轻叼住他的龟头，比预想中的大的撑得你你不由自主的想要退出去，可他那会那么轻易的放过你，就在只是嘴唇碰到牙口即将闭合的一瞬间，他把你深深的按向他的肉棒。一瞬间扑鼻的麝香味胀满了你的口腔和鼻腔，你贪婪又窒息般的呼吸着他的味道。可他的手还没有放开，这憋闷的让你有些紧张拍了拍他。他越发的顶向你的喉咙，你为了不伤到他只好用舌头包住肉棒，可这也给了龟头钻到喉咙的可乘之机。

“你挑错了游戏对象。”他傲慢的对上了你因为恐惧而有些涣散的眼神。

“现在，乖乖脱干净，把那里都吸出来。”

你不敢置信又惊喜的看着L老师，就算他有时候开玩笑说自己打擦边球，可真的这样强迫你只会让你的下面更加湿润。

他的手撑着你的腋下，背靠着的瓷砖冰的你打了个哆嗦，用牙齿拉扯内裤边脱下后，眼前的炙热仿佛能溶解掉一切的寒意，你如同那想要吞噬火焰的飞蛾吞下他的肉棒。

刚吞下便听到上方的一声闷哼，抬头对着他舒爽到半睁的双眼，努力的开始前后移动着。可无论你多么努力，也只能吞掉这2/3，你有些泄气的感受着虽然在你口中一点点胀大可丝毫没有要释放的意思。

“现在是不是该叫我一声老师了呢？”

“老师”你含着他的肉棒，含糊不清的说着。这一带动舌头又害得他脱口一声娇喘。

“先含住一点，对，不用着急全部，想象着这是你最亲近的爱人，用你的舌头邀请他跳舞。嗯，不错，就这样，嘶。”他吃痛了一下，原来你因为他前段吐出的透明液体而有些苦嘴不小心用牙齿磕到了他的软肉。

“算了，也不是不舒服，不过不能有下一次了。”他满意的看着你感激的眼神。

你有些醉了，明明自己没怎么喝酒，难道是被他身上的酒味迷醉了？还是说从那里？你越发努力的用舌头搅动着他的龟头，上边的马眼更是被舌尖怼的压回去了一点。

“嗯...啊...慢一点...你想...”你乘胜追击的用双手去rua那两颗卵蛋，看似朝着打转一般只有L知道这有多么舒服和刺激。你抬头痴迷的看着他的呻吟，就像是只为你而作的歌一样。不同于那一个个你独自高潮的日日夜夜，这一次他真实的被你吞噬着，品尝着，因为你而淫乱着。还有那先前被你吸肿的 乳头好像跟着更加凸起了，顶着白体恤跳舞一样。

他决定不再对你温柔，就算脾气好如他也耐不住你的再三挑逗。压下你的下巴，不按照规则的用龟头顶撞你的喉眼。“舌头动快点”不耐烦的用鞋尖碾向你的阴唇，伸脚回来发现已湿了一块。“真是只要舔舔就能高潮的淫荡女啊”你试图摇头否认，可这只不过是给他用肉棒接触口腔其他位置的机会。你想说，只有他，只有他能让你随着他的声音在深夜抚慰到高潮。他粗暴的按压着你的后脑，连卵蛋都要撞到嘴边了“按照我教的这不是都能吞下去么？”你变态一般的吸吮着，哪怕他说的是最肮脏的咒骂在你耳里也是最曼妙的情歌。

渐渐的他不只是那里，身体也跟着微微发颤，你很熟悉这是射精的前奏。

他虽然打算惩罚你这不洁的行为，但并没有做到最后一步的打算。毕竟这么久不只是想要射精这么简单，而他不打算用这样的方式进一步玷污你。

你却不放过的加速挑逗，故意的用舌尖绕动这顶尖的伞帽打转，双手按压着他的臀部让他无法拨开你。那龟头躲不过的舒爽让他浑身打颤，呻吟着释放出那抹精华。

一股股的热流冲射到你的牙齿，舌尖，上颚以及喉咙。

你满足的抹抹嘴角，可这肉棒却似乎比之前还要胀大了。

你侧过头叼住肉棒的一边，又用手按压住他的肚子。“老师，我用嘴帮你扶住鸡巴撒尿好不好？” 他真是有些受够了你的游戏，好心放过你不肯就随便你好了。

他的尿液淅淅沥沥的从马眼射出，你一边感受着鸡巴的颤抖一边舔舐着，这久别的刺激激的他尿的更远更响亮了，最后几滴洒落在洁白的地砖和你的大腿上。

你顺手用抽纸直接帮他擦干净，还有那包皮缝隙的污垢也一起。

“最后的服务”仿佛是和那最亲爱的人永别一般的重重吸吮着滴落不出精液的肉棒。已经不再能冲锋陷阵的鬼都被你任意的舔舐玩弄着，柱体的部分也越发的显得通红。

“你，这样我...” 明明自己也知道不会有什么出来了，可这“打着清洁”名义的紧缩包裹着的延长快感使得L老师腿软到打滑地跌坐在马桶上，视线的最后落在你把什么倒在了手帕上，隔着手帕吻上他的嘴唇。“我说过的，这不过是您的一场梦，希望您能喜欢这个愉快的夜晚。”

**Author's Note:**

> 对男主播有痴恋的女孩。  
> 假装最后用了可以让人产生幻觉的迷药。  
> 如有冒犯请多见谅。


End file.
